The Long Lost Friend
by Discord Phoenix
Summary: Discord's long lost friend comes to visit. She wants to take him from his friends and then Discord has to choose to be with her or Fluttershy. I will add videos on YouTube about my book, soon, when I get a microphone.
1. The Introduction

**One sunny day, a young draconequus named Discord was swimming in a pond. He heard a wrestling in the bushes. He wondered what was making the noise and looked in the bushes.**

**He moved the bushes so he could see what was making the noise and saw a black Pegasus with a short, a little bit curly, purple mane (looks like Photo Finish's without bangs) with black and baby blue highlights and the tail is spiky (looks like DJ Pon-3's) with purple eyes.**

**Discord gasped. The Pegasus looked at him in surprise. The Pegasus looked female.**

"**Hi", Discord said. "sorry if I scared you."**

**The Pegasus said nothing and flew away. Discord walked back home, confused.**

**Discord gasped as he woke up from his dream. "Oh that dream again."**

**It was morning so he went to the kitchen.**

"**Oh, Discord your up early. Did you sleep well?" said Fluttershy, she was making breakfast.**

"**Ummm, Fluttershy I dreamt about that Pegasus again." Discord said.**

"**Why are you getting these weird dreams about that girl?" Fluttershy asked.**

"**I don't know, maybe Princess Twilight knows why I am having repeated dreams." Thought Discord.**

**They went to Twilight's Castle and told Twilight what was happening.**

"**Hmmmm, seems like the dreams might be memories."Twilight told them.**

"**WHAT! MEMORIES! But I don't remember her. I don't even remember her name." Discord was so surprised he shouted at Twilight without noticing. **

"**How could you forget her?" questioned Twilight.**

"**Well it has been about a thousand years ago." Discord exclaimed.**

"**Maybe she was close to you?" asked Fluttershy.**

"**Hmmmm, maybe Princess Celestia might know her?" said Twilight "After all it was a thousand years ago."**

"**Maybe, you should write a letter to Princess Celestia?" asked Fluttershy.**

"**I have a better idea I'll teleport us to her!" said Discord excided to the fact that Celestia might know who the Pegasus is.**

"**Now Discord I think we need to go get my friends first."**

"**Fine" Discord said slightly annoyed.**

**When Twilight, her friends, and Discord meet at Twilight's castle, Discord teleported them all at Celestia's castle.**

"**Twilight! What are you and your friends doing here, is there a problem!?" questioned Celestia, surprised at their sudden appearance.**

"**Princess Celestia! Sorry for the surprise, but we have a question. Do you…" Twilight said before she was cut off by Discord.**

"**HEY! How come you get to tell her!" spat Discord at Twilight "It's my memories"**

"**Fine, you tell her, Discord." said Twilight.**

"**Thank You." said Discord. "Celestia do you remember a black Pegasus with purple hair with black and baby blue highlights?**

**Celestia looked at they even more surprised. "Midnight? She hasn't been spoken of for years."**

"**Midnight? Who is Midnight? Discord said, confused.**

"**She is brave! She was my best friend and sister." said Princess Luna as she stepped into the room. "She left home, because she was curious about the draconequus kind. She read about them in a book and got hooked. When the war between Alicorns and Draconequus happened, she was so curious about them that she left to see them." she looked down sadly.**

"**What happened? Did she…"said Rainbow Dash.**

"**We thought she died, because some of the draconequus came really close to our territory. We were terrified, except for Midnight." said Celestia.**

"**But I met her when we were kids." stated Discord. Celestia and Luna looked surprised at Discord.**

"**What?!" said Celestia and Luna in unison.**

"**Yeah!" stated Discord.**

"**Hmmm, maybe we should analyze these dreams you are having." said Celestia.**

"**We will come back tomorrow to report about the next dream." said Twilight.**

**When Discord teleported them back to Ponyville, they were heading to the castle and then all of a sudden Pinkie thought they should have a sleepover at Twilight's castle. So Twilight was going to pick up the cupcakes at Sugar Cube Corner.**

"**Ok Spike we got five… ten… fourteen cup cakes and sixteen cookies for the party." said Twilight.**

"**I'll take these to the castle. See you there, Twilight." said Spike as he left.**

"**Bye, Spike, I'll finish the check list." said Twilight.**

**Twilight was walking through town. The sun was setting and soon it was dark. Twilight heard someone behind her and turned around.**

"**Who's there?" questioned Twilight. A pony wearing a black cloak said "I heard you know Discord."**

"**What? Yeah I do. Who are you?" asked Twilight. She saw the pony was a blue unicorn. She took off her hood. "Trixie!" Twilight said surprised.**

"**By the way, I'm not Trixie." said the unicorn that looked like Trixie.**

"**What?" Twilight said.**

"**Give this to Discord" she handed Twilight a letter. The letter said **_**to: Discord from: your BFF.**_

**Tixie left and Twilight headed back to the castle.**


	2. Coming to Visit

Twilight was walking to her castle with the letter for Discord. Finally when she got to the castle, she just walked through the door when…

"SURPRISE" said Pinkie. Twilight was so surprised that she dropped Discord's letter. "Hey Twilight, what this!" Pinkie gasped. "Oh, Discord, it's for you!"

"Really! I never got a letter before." He opened the letter and read it out loud.

It said: "Dear Discord, I'm writing to you, because I am coming to visit in two days. I know you might have forgotten about me and so I thought I would tell you about our past in your dreams. Maybe when I come we could share each other's chaos like we did when we were kids. We can show everybody what real chaos looks like. Can't wait to see you again. Your best friend forever, Midnight."

"What your best friend is coming!" said Pinkie. "I gotta make a cake."

"No Pinkie, look I think she wants to take over Equestria with Discord." said Apple Jack.

"What." everyone gasped.

"But, it says they shared each other's chaos, does that mean she's another draconequus." said Rarity.

"Maybe, but, I think she might be a changeling, because Trixie gave me that letter and said she wasn't Trixie." said Twilight.

"That is nuts! said Rainbow Dash. "How can she be a draconequus, a changeling, and an Alicorn!"

"Wait an Alicorn!"said Rarity.

"Yeah, an Alicorn, did you forget the fact that Midnight is Luna's sister." stated Rainbow Dash.

"Oh right." said Twilight. "Alicorn have so much power they can do almost everything, but if they are power enough, then they can do anything."

"What!" said Fluttershy, scared Midnight could hurt her and be unstoppable.

"She is might be stoppable though and maybe can make her our friend" said Twilight.

"YAY!"Pinkie said excited to have a new friend.

Soon everyone was getting ready for bed. Then, everyone fell a sleep, but something was not right, because something was hiding on the roof and Discord had another dream.

A draconequus about seven years old was in a tree looking at Midnight who was counting.

"Seven…eight…nine…TEN. Ready or not, here I come." said Midnight said Midnight in a high pitched (but not squeaky) seven year old voice.

"Hee hee hee. Discord chuckled.

Midnight teleport right in front of Discord "Aha, I found you." tree branch snapped and then they both floated before they both fell. "Whoa, that was a close one. Good thing you thought me how to float."

"Yeah, or you would have been a pancake." Discord said as they both laughed and Discord made rain chocolate milk from cotton candy cloud.

"Discord! You know I don't like chocolate milk." shouted Midnight.

"Oh, oops I forgot, sorry Midnight." said Discord as he changed the chocolate milk to white chocolate hot fudge.

"Yummy. White chocolate, my favorite. Thanks Discord." said Midnight.

"I think you need a nick name. How about Misty?" asked Discord.

"Oh come on Discord! I'm not that soft for a name like that. Maybe something like Monster Night." Midnight said.

"Well maybe, Midnight is just fine." said Discord. "It sound's just fine after all."

"Ok Discord, what do you think we will be doing in one thousand years? questioned Midnight.

"I don't know, maybe we will be together like this." answered Discord. "That would be nice, being with my best friend, forever and ever and ever."

"Yeah, that would be nice." said Midnight. Then, she a horn appeared on her forehead. "Oh look my horn is back. Quick give me that beaker!"

Discord handed her a beaker with blue substance with green dots in it. When Discord gave it to her, Midnight drank it and a flash of light appeared on her horn and then it faded away.

"Good, I think my Alicorn flu is gone." said Midnight.

Discord woke up to see Pinkie looking at him.

"Pinkie I told you not to wake him." said Rainbow Dash.

"But, I was really quite and careful not wake him." Pinkie said.

"Well, I'm up now. Hmmmm. Twilight do you have a book on sicknesses." asked Discord.

"Well of course I do. Why do you ask?" asked Twilight.

"Because in my dream, Midnight was sick with the Alicorn flu." Discord answered.

Twilight found the book called Sicknesses of All Kinds. She then found the chapter called Sicknesses for Alicorns.

"Ah, here it is the Alicorn flu. It is a flu that some Alicorns get the Alicorn flu. When they get it sometimes they lost there horn or there wings, temporality, for about one to three weeks. To get rid of the flu, when the horn/wings appear again (because they come and go) quickly drink a potion (of blue tree sap in the draconequus forest and a crushed Jade in the jewel field) before the horn or wings disappear again." read Twilight.

"That's a lot to remember!" said Pinkie.

"Wait so Midnight _is_ an Alicorn and not a Pegasus. So Rainbow Dash was right." said Apple Jack.

"Apparently. Discord what else happened in your dream?" questioned Twilight.

"Well, I think I thought her how to float, maybe I thought her more of my tricks." said Discord.

"Oh no. That means she can take over Equestria like Discord did." said Rarity.

"We need to be prepared just in case, so let's get our elements." said Twilight.

"Ummmm. Twilight we can't. We gave the elements to the Tree of Harmony remember." said Fluttershy.

"Oh right. I guess we can just be prepared to face her head on." said Twilight.


	3. The Threat

Back at Twilight's castle.

"I think we should make a plan, before we meet her tomorrow." stated Twilight.

"Twilight, darling, we have a busy day. I have to find rubies and sapphires for my new capes for you guys." said Rarity.

"It's Derpy's birthday today. I got to get ready for her big day, sorry Twilight." said Pinkie.

"I have to help move the rain clouds from Manehatten to Apple Loosa. It is flooding there and in Apple Loosa is running dry." said Rainbow Dash.

"I have to sell the apples, they are about to go bad." said Apple Jack.

"I have to practice my flying." said Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, who is going to help you practice." asked Twilight.

"Me, of corse." said Discord.

"Discord, you're going to help Fluttershy and not me!" shouted Twilight. "I need to make sure that she is a threat or not."

"Don't look at me. I don't know if she is a threat." stated Discord.

"Ok, fine, I guess I'll practice my Alicorn magic and ask the princesses what they know more about Midnight." said Twilight.

Her friends left to do their jobs, but what they don't know was a dark purple mist got into her castle. Twilight was going to see Celestia and Luna and she told them everything that has happened.

"Do you think she is a threat" asked Twilight, scared if she and her friends were vulnerable.

"I know my sister. I don't think she would harm anypony, but Luna _did _become Nightmare Moon. It seems possible for her to be bad. We don't even know she was alive." said Celestia.

"In the Alicorn and Draconequus battle, Draconeqi wanted to take over the land and by spreading Chaos, they just that. So, they killed every Alicorn they could find. Ponies and Alicorns tried to stop them, but they only got to kill all the Draconeqi in site. At the end of the battle all Draconeqi and Alicorn were dead, that is what the ponies who helped the Alicorn win the war thought." told Luna.

"What happened to you?" asked Twilight.

"Our parent told us to stay inside and then things got bad. We were terrified to go outside to see what going on in the war, and then Midnight read the books. She packed her books and food in her saddle pack and then she left. When we saw her gone looked out the window to see her running across the battle field and into the Draconequus Forest. The forest is where the Draconeqi lived, she surely would be killed." answered Celestia.

"I don't know how she survived, but she did." said Luna. "My twin is quite amazing."

"TWIN!" shouted Twilight, surprised.

"Oh yes, my twin, she is two minutes younger than me." said Luna.

"Oh. Ok. I'll keep an eye on her." Twilight told them.

Back at Twilight's castle, the mysterious dark purple mist was looking for something in Twilight's room. Twilight was coming home, when she heard strange noises coming from inside.

"What in Celestia is going on in there?" Twilight said as she ran into her room.

The mist turned into Twilight but with Midnight's colors like having a black coat instead of purple. When Twilight got to her room she saw herself, maybe.

"Why, hello Princess Twilight Sparkle or should I say title stealer." said the fake Twilight as her eyes flashed white. "I should be the only princess around here, not a stupid unicorn that grew wings one day."

"What! How did you know about that." asked Twilight.

"Oh I know about everything. Oh wait what am I doing here again. I have to go and fix Discord's head." the fake Twilight said as she laughed like somepony familiar.

She remembered when she heard that laugh before **"Wah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." laughed Discord. "And what are you laughing at!"said Pinkie Pie changed to Meanie Pie. "Oh you ponies are the most fun I had in eons. Priceless." explained Discord.**

"Wait no don't change him!" pleaded Twilight.

"What no I'm not. I'm going to fix him." said fake Twilight.

The fake Twilight then teleported away and left picture of Twilight's friends. Meanwhile back at Fluttershy's cottage.

"Discord, are you sure it's safe. What if I get scared and fall." shouted Fluttershy, who was getting cold feet.

"Oh, come on Fluttershy." said Discord. "Ummmm..." thought Discord. "Ok Fluttershy, you win. If you're too scared to fly, I guess I can take over Equestria. You know, since you're not brave enough to stop me." said Discord.

"What you wouldn't dare take over Equestria again." Fluttershy shouted, angry and shocked. She then realized they were flying as high as the clouds. "Discord I'm flying..." shouted the excited Pegasus. "...in the clouds...so high...far away...from** ground**." said Fluttershy, now scared.

"It's ok, Fluttershy. I'm right here." said Discord, comforting her. Then things went wrong. Discord gasped. Fluttershy got scared. Discord stopped flying and started to fall to the ground.

"DISCORD!" she screamed. He fell faster and faster ever second. Fluttershy knew there was only one thing to do. She flew as fast as she could. Finally she caught him. He was a little heavy but she had to get him to someplace safe. She got him inside her cottage and asked Angel to go get Twilight.


	4. Evil Comes

**First I wanted to say, sorry it took so long for me to make this chapter, but next one might take a while, because I'm putting a new character in here. YEAH! It is going to be of one of my friends. She wanted to be in it, so I said sure and we****are trying to figure out the details like her name and color and all that stuff.**

Back at Fluttershy's cottage.

"Discord. DISCORD! Please wake up." shouted the very worried Fluttershy.

Discord was so asleep he almost looked dead. Fluttershy heard somepony was in the same room with them.

"Who's there?" said Fluttershy.

"Poor, poor, Fluttershy. Whatever shall she do? All of her friends are gone and nopony to save her from what is to come. Wah ha ha ha." mocked the voice.

Fluttershy was terrified. "Why would you want to hurt me?" asked Fluttershy.

"Oh right, you don't know. At least not yet." said the voice.

Back at Twilight's castle, right after the fake Twilight left. Twilight saw the picture of her friends. When she picked it up she saw another picture under it. She put down her photo and picked up the other one. She turned it over and saw something really shocking.

"What!" shouted Twilight.

It was a picture of Midnight and Discord kissing beside a tree with a heart and inside it was Midnight and Discord.

"Oh my Celestia, why are they kissing?" Twilight was really shocked.

Twilight heard something was in her closet. She opened it and saw her pet dragon, Spike was tied up with rope.

"Twilight! You found me! I was so scared." shouted Spike as he hugged Twilight when she untied him.

"What happened!" asked Twilight.

"Well, when you went to talk to the princesses, that's when I was cleaning up the sleepover leftovers when I heard your voice." said Spike.

"Spike, are you my number one assistant or my butler?" said Twilight's voice.

"Twilight? Why would ask me that?" Spike said as he turned around.

Spike saw the fake Twilight with a purple mist cutie mark.

"Ha ha ha ha! Did you really believe me! Wow. Priceless. Now back to business, do want to be a friend or an assistant.

"What! I already am an assistant and a friend to Twilight. Who are you anyways?" asked Spike.

"I'm the pony of shadows; remember when you and Twilight went to the old castle and your friends, too. I was watching you all make fools of yourselves. I didn't even have to help. Oh they are so nice, doing my job for me." said the pony of shadows.

Spike looked at her in shock then asked her another question.

"What is your name?" questioned Spike.

"Why should I tell you my name." said the pony of shadows.

"Then, what should I call you?" questioned Spike.

"Hmmm... you can call me, Shadow." said the pony of shadows.

"Ok, Shadow. Why are you here, anyway?" asked Spike.

"I'm here to get someone that was taken from me." said Shadow.

"What! Who!" shouted Spike.

"I can't say. It's too embarrassing." said Shadow.

"I'll tell you my secret crush." exclaimed Spike.

"Well, it's not really a crush. It's beyond that, anyways I need some of Twilight's Alicorn spell books." explained Shadow.

"What! Why!" shouted Spike.

"To get Dis... I mean because... grrr, you know too much anyways." said Shadow.

She cast a spell to tie Spike up.

"Maybe, you can be one of my prisoners. I will be back, goodbye Spike." said Shadow.

She knocked him out and locked him into the closet.

"And that is what happened." Spike explained to Twilight.

"What! She loves..._gasp_...oh my Celestia. Of course, first she wrote to him. Then, she restores his memory. Lastly, the most important clue, she left a picture of them kissing. Her crush is Discord." explained Twilight.

"What! I thought Midnight sent him the letter. And everypony knows he likes Fluttershy, a lot." stated Spike.

"I know. She said her name was Shadow and not Midnight. Fluttershy is in danger. We have to find her, before Shadow gets her." exclaimed Twilight

When they were leaving, Angel hopped in and tugged on Twilight's hoof.

"Angel? _Gasp_. Is Fluttershy ok." asked Twilight.

Angel shaked his head side to side and showed a picture of Discord and pointed to it.

"Discord is in trouble!" shouted Twilight.

They left the castle and headed over to Fluttershy's cottage, but someone was in trouble.

"Fluttershy. Come with me quietly and I will not harm Discord." said the voice.

"What! Why are you doing this?! Who are you?!" shouted Fluttershy.

"I can't answer your questions, but make your choice and I will tell you, soon." answered the voice.

"Ummm, ok." said Fluttershy.

She looked at Discord, then at the door, then at where the voice was coming from. Then they heard a knock at the door.

"Fluttershy are you in there? Is Discord, ok? Are you, ok?" asked Twilight.

"Twilight! A voice is going to hurt Discord. You..." said Fluttershy.

Then, she was cut off by a flash of light. The darkness in the room was gone, so Fluttershy could see the voice's face was Midnight.

"You always have to ruin my fun. Oh well, goodbye Twilight." said Midnight as she teleported away with Discord.

"Discord! Where did they go." asked Fluttershy.

"I don't know. Maybe she teleported them both to her lair." answered Twilight.

Twilight was right about one thing. She did teleport them both to her _lair_, but it wasn't really her lair more of her home. With her room, dining room, kitchen, guest room, and a dungeon. She put Discord into the guest room. Midnight went into her room to wait for him to wake up. Discord was dreaming about why she had to erase his memory.


End file.
